


Шутки ради

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Crossdressing, Enrico Maxwell/Heinkel Wolfe, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Шутки ради Хайнкель Вольф подначивает Энрико переодеться в женскую одежду. Зря. Или не зря
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Шутки ради

Конечно, Хайнкель хотелось задеть его, подколоть. Она ожидала зрелища в духе того мрачноватого травести-шоу, что разворачивалось у ее родного дома, где мрачные женщины сплевывали в сторону при виде таких же мрачных мужчин, предлагавших свои услуги за деньги. Те мужчины были или болезненно худы, измождены и несчастны (на их ребрах, обтянутых яркими топиками, были видны следы переломов), или необъятны, словно горы, смеха ради напялившие кудрявый рыжий паричок (на их руках завивались туго и крепко волосы, коротенькие юбочки, не прикрывавшие даже ягодиц, натягивались бесстыже и фривольно). Их выпяченная наружу женственность, надутая до треска, словно воздушный шарик, переливалась и поблескивала, привлекая суровых жителей ее родной Ломбардии показушной необычностью. И худые до дрожи, и внушающие своими телесами ужас — они не стеснялись своих огромных каблуков, своей яркой одежды и своего пестрого даже для вечера макияжа.  
Ей казалось, что вполне в духе Энрико Максвелла притвориться именно таким. Она думала, что он испугается, прикроется какой-нибудь вычурностью, отклячит зад или начнет пищать тоненьким «женским» голоском, ведь нельзя смеяться над тем, кто смеется над самим собой. Она думала, что на следующий день он будет притворяться, что у него ужасно, чудовищно болела голова, он ничего не помнит и вообще, зачем она поила его такой кислой, такой дешевой дрянью!  
Но вот Хайнкель узнает, что у нее и у Энрико Максвелла один размер ноги. И он легко влезает в ее «парадную» пару туфель для выездных заданий. Он будто не чувствует под собой каблуков, у него легкий уверенный шаг — Хайнкель так его и не освоила, на шпильках она может споткнуться о саму себя.  
У Энрико Максвелла удивительно красивые волосы, мягкие, пышные локоны. Он красит губы за единственным зеркальцем в их келье единственной помадой, которую ей удалось разыскать, отвратительного, пошлого цвета фуксии… который скрашивает черты его острого лица удивительной порочностью. Энрико красит глаза — левой рукой. Он по-женски приоткрывает рот, когда делает это, и помада, жирная, дешевая, уродливая, блестит на его губах почти сладострастно.  
Когда он надевает юбку и блузку с дурацкими буфами, преображение нельзя назвать полным. В его жестах нет нарочитости, нет театральщины. Его тонкие и без того женственные черты лица преображаются, и если бы не грубоватый след пробивающейся щетины у висков, если бы не острый выпирающий кадык…  
Едва ли кто-то смог бы назвать эту женщину красивой, но уж точно никто не засомневался бы, что перед ним — именно женщина. Естественность его жестов, то, как он расправляет складки на юбке, как подбирает ее подол, светя крепкими лодыжками, волосы на которых видны даже через тонкую фибру чулок — все это выглядело так обыденно, будто бы…  
— Странно считать, что в Отделе, который готовит шпионов, переодеваться умеет только Юми Такаги, правда? — спрашивает он своим обычным голосом, который недавно сломался из писклявого дисканта в глубокий почти бас.  
Энрико делает несколько легких, почти танцевальных шагов на высоких каблуках. Делает широкое вальсирующее па, всплескивает руками и даже позволяет себе единственную пошлость за этот вечер: чуть наклонив голову набок, откидывает прядь волос себе за плечо. Завороженная его преображением Хайнкель только и может, что покачать головой, а потом подобрать выпавший из рук бокал вина. Это у нее, а не у него выступает стыдливый румянец на щеках. Это она чувствует себя так, будто ее хорошенько помяли и повертели в руках. Это она отводит взгляд, когда Энрико Максвелл приближается к ней и приподнимает ее голову за подбородок, а потом целует.  
Целует он ее привычно, никем не притворяясь. Он не терпит отказов, все делает быстро и нервно, куда-то торопясь, не давая ей вдохнуть — и в этот раз он пачкает ее лицо, щеки и нос дешевой помадой, липкой и приторной. Не давая ей промямлить что-нибудь вроде: «Твоя взяла» или «Ты победил», — он толкает ее спиной на кровать. И этот жирный, розовый цвет она потом еще долго будет отмывать с живота и лобка. После, когда Хайнкель кончит, непривычно быстро даже для себя, Энрико слегка разведет полы юбки. И Хайнкель будет еще долго вспоминать, как тонкое кружево ее единственных «приличных» трусиков натягивал его здоровый член, как она сама потянулась к нему руками и ртом. И как это было смешно, немного нелепо, но волнительно, когда ткань этой самой юбки упала ей на плечи и все время мешала ей, пока ладонь Энрико крепко держала ее за затылок.  
Это в принципе было странно — смотреть, как на его груди колышется поролоновый бюст, сбившийся набок очень быстро, разрушивший мнимое очарование созданного им образа. Энрико до последнего старался удержать его, но в какой-то момент, когда Хайнкель завалилась на спину, а он окончательно потерял голову, наваждение развеялось. Осталось только привычный ей поджарый и дерганый Энрико, который чертыхался, стаскивая юбку через голову, но из нетерпения оставшийся в ее чулках, белье и в одной туфле: вторую они так и не смогли найти, пропала куда-то с концами. Трусики он тоже снимать не стал: и Хайнкель, пока он трахал ее, крепко стискивая за талию, не давая вывернуться и буквально пожирая взглядом, все изворачивалась, почти хныкала, пытаясь лечь так, чтобы хоть краем глаза увидеть, как это самое тонкое кружево впивается в его яйца и член. Так и не разглядела толком.  
Раздевался он без спешки и без стыда, пока Хайнкель утирала его семя с живота и груди. То самое бесстыдство, которое всех их так или иначе подвело к порогу Тринадцатого отдела, буквально светилось на его лице, пока он по одному снимал чулки.  
— Я надеюсь, — сказал он с расстановкой, не глядя на нее, — что в следующий раз у тебя не появится желания посмеяться надо мной.  
А потом привычно, как это бывало между ними обычно, улыбнулся ей. И даже подмигнул.  
Хайнкель промолчала. Но если у нее к тому моменту еще оставались какие-то сомнения относительно того, что Энрико Максвелл умеет все и готов пойти буквально на все, то именно в этот вечер они окончательно развеялись.  



End file.
